


There at that park

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at writing, M/M, im sorry in advance, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: Yuri meets Otabek at his favourite park in St. Petersburg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I really suck at transitioning so yeah  
> Also, it's not mine, just the story

Yuri walked down the park path, admiring the way the trees and bushes were uniquely weaved around each other. He began walking up a hill when a squirrel ran in front of him. Walking up the hill, steps becoming harder to take, he thought about why he was here. Yuuri had told him to walk to this hill, the one where Viktor and Yuuri always dragged Yuri to have picnics. Now, upon reaching the top, he saw a figure leaning on a huge oak tree.

"Hello Yura" a familiar voice greeted.

Otabek. He ran over to the older teen and jumped on him, wrapping his arms around the others neck.  
"B-Beka! What are you doing here? I thought you had another month before you could come!" Yuri whispered as he hugged Beka.

"I thought I'd surprise you" 

Yuri climbed off his boyfriend and gently took his hand. Now the older teen held out his spare helmet to Yuri, who took it while glancing at the motorbike, wondering how Beka had gotten it here.

"Um... Beka?" 

Beka looked him in the eyes, making him  
blush.

"Yes Yura?"

"How did you get your bike here?"

"They have a plane service for things like  
this"

Yuri admired his boyfriend's handsome face as he climbed on his motorbike. Beka then offered Yuri his hand. Yuri took it and climbed into the motorbike, wrapping his arms around the older teen's waist, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

Soon enough they were speeding through the streets of St. Petersburg, and Yuri thought about how he'd have to begrudgingly thank Yuuri later, but for right now he was happy riding through the streets with his boyfriend.


End file.
